A Story For Akatsuki Fan Girls
by uber-cute-chibi
Summary: For all the Akatsuki fan girls who wish they could be in the anime with their fav Akatsuki member, this is a story for you! Weather you like Deidara, Itachi, Sasori or Tobi! Rating is going up becasue of Hidan chapter
1. Deidara

**Hello to all the Akatsuki fan girls!!! This story is going to be different chapters where the fan girls get to have a moment with their fav Akatsuki members!!! This chapter is about Deidara! So for all the Deidara fan girls Enjoy! As for all the other Akatsuki fan girls, if you have a fav Akatsuki member you would like to have a chapter written about post a comment on this story and I will start to write a chapter about it as soon as I can! So please sit back and Enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------

You are waking around the Akatsuki hall. It's a big place with lots of doors, and hall ways. You're trying to find someone's room but you keep making wrong turns. Finally you come to a hall way that has each of the Akatsuki member's bedrooms. Some of the Akatsuki are out on missions right now, some had to stay back and watch the base. As always you are one of the people who had to stay back and watch the base.

You walk down the hall looking at each door as you go past. They all have sighs on the door telling you whose room it is. You finally come to the door you want. The sigh on the door says "_Keep Out!!! That Mean's you Tobi!!! Un!!!"_ You swallow hard and slowly open the door. _I hope he won't be back for a while,_ you think.

You have only been in the Akatsuki for two months but you already have a crush on one of the members. You pull a letter out of you pocket, it took you a month to write this letter. It had to be perfect! So yeah it took a while. You slowly walk over to the bed and place the letter on the pillow.

You turn to leave the room, but you stop as you notice someone it standing in the doorway. It was Deidara. You feel you're face heat up.

"What are you doing in here?" He asks. You open you're mouth so reply, but no words come out. You can't believe it! Deidara has caught you doing something that someone in grade six would do!

He walks over to the bed and picks up the letter you had put on his pillow. He turns around so he is facing you, you snatch the letter from his hands. You don't want him to read it anymore. It's to embarrassing.

"Is that letter for me, UN?" You nod

"Then let me read it." You shake you head. You want to say something, but you voice has left you. "Please." Deidara said, he hold out his hand, you slowly hand him the letter. He opens it and starts reading it.

_He is gonna laugh at me_. You think. You look down at you feet, waiting for him to laugh at you. But nothing happens. You hear no laughing; all you hear is the sound of you and Deidara breathing. There is no other sound. You look up at Deidara. He is smiling. Not a big smile, just a small one. You stare at him, confused.

"You're not gonna laugh at me?" You ask quietly

"Now why would I do that?" He asks. "I have a secret to tell you."

"A-and what w-would that be?" You ask. You feel yourself blush as he takes a step towards you.

"I like you too." He whispers in you're ear. It sends shivers up you spine. You're blush darkens.

"R-really?" You ask. Deidara pulls you into a soft hug. This action shocks you, and you don't know what to do.

"Really." He says. You smile and hug him back. This is the happiest moment in you're life. You wish it would never end!

"Hey Deidara, have you seen-" Hidan had come into the room. You blush, and Deidara glares at him. "Oh. I'll come back later, I guess." Hidan says and he leaves the room.

"Damn Hidan." Deidara mutters. You look up at Deidara, and he looks down at you. You just noticed that Deidara is a full head taller then you. You both stare into each others eyes for a moment, then Deidara slowly moves his head down. You know what is going to come next. Deidara's lips softly press against yours. You slowly close you're eyes and lose yourself in the kiss.

You're life is now complete. Deidara pulls back from the kiss and looks at you. You smile at him, and he smiles back.

You hug him once more before you leave the room. You walk down the halls with a huge grin on you're face. Yep, you're life is now complete.

The End


	2. Sasori

**Hello Everyone! This chapter was requested by **_**animefan125**_** and a friend of mine at school! I hold told my friends that I had written this story, and my friend who LOVES Deidara hugged me for making the first chappy about him. I told my other friend I don't know where to set the next chappy (this one) and she said on a mission! But it has to be Sasori! Please! So here is it!**

**If anyone has a fav Akatsuki member, or a scene they would like, please leave a review on this story. I like ideas. They help me a lot. So if anyone has any ideas they would like to share with me, I'd be more then happy to add them in my story!**

**Enjoy this Chapter!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were out on a mission with Sasori. The mission was simple, get information on any village you can. Deidara is Sasori's partner for mission most of the time, but he is on a mission with Tobi, so you got placed as Sasori's partner for this mission.

You are both walking side by side. Everything is quite.

You have been an Akatsuki member for awhile now, and you have developed a crush on one of the members. That member just so happened to be the person walking right next to you. You have been meaning to tell him your feeling for awhile, but you don't have the courage to. So you were planning to tell him today! On this mission! Right now!

"Uh…Sasori?" You say.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"I…I have something I've been meaning to tell you." You say looking down at you ninja boots.

"What is it?" He asks.

"I…I…" Just when you were going to tell him, a gang on ninja came. It didn't take you long to get rid of them, you are an Akatsuki member after all. Now your feeling really pissed. All the courage you had built up to tell Sasori is gone! Your wishing another gang of ninja will come so you can bash the crap out of them!

"So, what were you going to tell me?" Sasori asked looking at you.

"Nothing." You say still pissed, "It doesn't matter anymore." In your mind you curse those ninja, those picked a perfect time to attack.

"Well," Sasori says. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" You ask. _Could he…No. He couldn't! Could he?_ You think to yourself.

"I…I…I love you." He says blushing a little. You are completely shocked. You had never thought Sasori would feel the same way about you.

"I can understand if you don't feel the same way." Sasori says.

"No." You say. "That's what I wanted to tell you. But with the ninja, and me not having the courage, I couldn't tell you." You're both blushing now.

"Well…In that case….Can…Can I kiss you?" Sasori asks, he is looking into your eyes as he asks. You feel your blush redden. All you can do is nod.

Sasori takes a few steps towards you and kisses you softly on the lips.

The kiss doesn't last long. Just a short kiss.

"How was that?" Sasori asks.

"Good." You say. "But I think it should be longer." You put your arms around his neck and pull him gently towards you. You kiss him softly, but passionately.

Sasori puts his arms around your waist, making the kiss deeper.

When the need for air became unbearable you step back. Both you and Sasori are panting. Trying to catch your breath.

"How was that?" Sasori asks.

"Better." You say. "Much better." You smile at him, and he smiles back. Sasori pulls you into a hug and you hug him back.

"I'm glad you feel the same way about me as I do you." His whispers sweetly in your ear. You simply smile.

You continue the rest of the mission holding hands. Even when you get back to the Akatsuki base, you never let go of Sasori's hand.

"How was the mission, un?" Deidara asks.

"Good." Sasori said smiling at you.

"Very good." You say smiling back.

The End


	3. Authors Note! Please read!

Hi!!! Uber-cute-chibi here! I know know. I haven't updated my story in AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! But! It was the school hoildays! I have been back at school for a week and a bit. The reason I haven't updated in a while is because 1) Hoildays 2) School 3) I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!!!! T_T I can't think of the next chapter idea! I know who it is going to be about. SmexyGaara asked me to do it on Hidan. So I will!!! One problem….I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!!!! TT_TT So! If anyone has any ideas they would like to share with me I would be forever greatful! And if someone gives me an idea I'll say "The idea for this chapter was from _________" ( your name there)

So! Any help would be uber nice!

Hidan: WTf!? You can think of a chapter for the others but not for me!? WTF!?

Me: Uh….Im sorry Hidan….But I have writers block

Hidan: WTF IS THAT!?

Kakuz: It means she can't think of what to write baka

Hidan: Who the F&% are you calling a baka!!!!!

Me: uh….

Kakuz: You

Hidan: F&% you!

Me: uh….

Itachi: Don't you know its rude to swear infront of a lady

Me: uh…..

Hidan: F&% YOU ITACHI!

Me: OK! That's all we have time-

Hidan: Shut up you!

Me: *Evil glares* Im the writer so you better shut it or I'll cut off your-

Tobi: Tobi's a good boy! ^^

Me:…..Anyway! That's all we have time for! So help would be nice, please. I need ideas for chapters. And I need to get the chapter done soon or smexygaara will kick my butt!

Smexygaara: *Has baseball bat in hand*

Me: O_O help me!


	4. Hidan

**Hello! Uber-Cute-Chibi here! Finally! It is complete!!!! I did it!!! I finally did the Hidan chappy!!! This chapter was written for Smexygarra! I know her in real life and she had been asking me to write this for AGES!!! But I had no idea what to do! She came up to me once and said "Did you do it?" because the night before I said I would do it and have it on ff. I told her no and she went in to a state of gloom-ness! But finally! After being able to only think of other fanfics I could write is it done!!! Enjoy!!!**

-------------------------------

You were out for a walk in the forest that was around the Akatsuki base. It was a nice day, and you had no missions so you thought you would go for a walk. Then you hear a sound. It sounds as if someone is coming your way. You hid behind a tree and draw a kunai, just incase it is an enemy.

"Fucking Hell!" You hear someone yell loudly. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NEED TO FIND THAT BOUNTY ANYWAY?!" "Whose idea was it to perform an 3 hour long ritual?"

You sigh in relief you know who it is. You put the kunai away and come out from hiding.

"Hi Hidan! Hi Kakuzu!" You say with a smile. Hidan and Kakuzu look at you, but say nothing, they just walk right past you and continue argue. You feel a little said now. You don't know how to tell him your feelings and you're scared he might just laugh in your face and call you an idiot.

You slowly make your way back to the base. As your walking you hear a loud Boom, and guess Tobi did something to upset Deidara again.

When you get to the base what you guessed turned out to be true. Near the entry Tobi is hanging in a tree and looks a little out of it.

"What happened Tobi?" You ask. But you have a feeling of what the answer will be.

"Senpai got mad." Tobi mutters. You shake your head and enter the base. Not bothering to help Tobi down. When you get inside most of the Akatsuki are in the same room.

"I'm so fucking bored!" Hidan complains

"Then go find something to do." Kakuzu says from behind his newspaper. You guess he is looking for a new bounty.

"Hey! Let's play truth or dare!" Tobi says running inside.

"That's a stupid game! Un!" Deidara says glaring at Tobi.

"Sounds like fun." Kisame says with a grin on his face. "_He must be really bored to want to play it" _You think.

All the Akatsuki (but for Pain and Konan) sit down to play truth or dare.

"I'll go first!" Tobi says with a happy tone in his voice, "You!" he says pointing at you, "Truth or Dare?" you can just picture him with a huge grin on his face.

"Uh……Truth?" You say.

"Okay!" Tobi says. "Hmmmm….Who do you like in Akatsuki?" He asks. You glance at Hidan and you feel your cheeks heat up.

"What a stupid question!" You say. But you feel your face burning.

"If it's so stupid then why are you blushing?" Itachi asks. There is no emotion in his voice so you don't know if he is really asking or mocking you.

"Because…! Because…!" You jump up on your feet and storm out of the room. You can feel everyone's eyes on you as you do so. "_Damn it!"_ you think "_Why did I have to blush!?"_

You storm into your room and slam the door behind you. "_I hope he didn't notice."_ You think. You walk over to your bed and sit down.

*Knock. Knock.* You look at the door. "It's open you say." The door opens and your eyes widen at who is standing there. It was Hidan. "What is it?" you ask

"I came to see if your ok." Hidan says. You feel yourself blush again. "You like me don't ya?" Hidan says not looking at you. You blush a deeper colour of red.

"W-what makes you say that?" You ask. Hidan turns and looks at you.

"You looked at me when Tobi asked who you liked." Hidan says. _"Crap! He noticed!"_ you think.

"Uh….Well….That….I…." I didn't know what to say. Hidan walked over and sat on your bed. His face only inches from yours.

"Well? Do ya, or don't ya?" Hidan asked. You could feel you heart beating faster in your chest. You more your lips to say something but, no words come out. You're at a loss of words. You turn your head away. Your face is burning up; you don't want Hidan, or any of the Akatsuki members seeing you like this. Hidan grabs hold you your chin softly and turns your head so you are facing him again.

"Well…I like you." Hidan says. Your eyes widen. You never, not in a millions years, thought you would hear Hidan say the words you longed to hear.

"No. I don't like you," Hidan says. "I fucking love you!" before you know what is happened, Hidan has pressed his lips to yours. Your eyes widen, before slowly closed.

Hidan slowly pulls back after awhile. You open your eyes and see him looking at you. His face it all red.

"So, do you-"Before Hidan can finish what he was going to say you pull him forward and kiss him again.

"Yes. I do like you." You say smiling. "No, I fucking love you." You say. Hidan laughs, and you laugh as well.

Hidan pulls you into a tight hug. You hug him back, and you both slowly lay down on the bed. You look into Hidans eyes, and he looks into yours.

"I love you." You say. Your voice just above a whisper.

"And I lov-"

"Hello Every-!" Tobi was standing at the door. "Opps. Looks like I'm interrupting something." He says with a chuckle. You blush deeply.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Hidan yells at Tobi. Tobi laughed as he closed the door and ran off.

Hidan "tsk"ed and you laughed. Hidan smiled at you. You smiled back at him.

You both kiss one more time before you both drift off into sleep.

The End

-----------------------------------------

OK! Before you comment saying stuff like "Truth or Dare?! These guys are ninja! No kids!" I am aware of that!!!! I AM A NARUTO FAN!!!! I AM ALSO AN AKATSUKI FAN GIRL!!!! So don't say that the idea was stupid! I asked for ideas but got none! So I thought Truth Or Dare! So **DON'T** I repeat **DON'T** comment saying it was a stupid Idea! *Sigh* Anyway. Please comment and tell me who you would like and chapter done on. And I'm thinking of doing one with a sad ending, all these happy ending are making me feel like doing evil stuff to good people.

*Ahem* Anyway! Who ever gives me idea's or comments on my fanfic gets a cookie!!! And maybe a little plushy of their fav Akatsuki member! Bai Bai!


	5. Pein

I am so sorry!!!! I know I haven't updated in ages! But I haven't had any ideas! Anyway, I was laying in bed at 2 am Sunday morning, watching _Sweeny Todd_ and I started thinking of a Pein chapter, so before I forgot I turned on my computer to type in up! AND HERE IT IS!!!! It is now 3 am!

Anyway Please enjoy. Sorry I took so long!

-----

You were walking though the forest. You had just ran away from your village. You were so tired the world was starting to spin around you. A blur suddenly ran past you. The person stopped turned back around and stopped in front of you.

This person was a girl. She looked no older then 18 maybe; she had long green hair that was pulled into a plat that sat over her left shoulder, with green eyes to math her hair. She wore a black cloak with red clouds. She was an Akatsuki member.

You jumped back to get some space between you and her, you drew a kunai just incases she attacked you.

"Its ok," she said "I'm not going to hurt you."

Your eyelids started to feel heavy; you knew you couldn't keep up this strong act you were to weak. You fell to the ground and everything went black

--------

When you woke up you could hear people talking, it sounded like a boy and a girl.

"Is anyone coming?"

"Nope. No one is there."

"Ok. That's good."

"You do know Leader-sama is going to have your head?"

"Gee really? I had no idea!"

"Ok, ok clam down."

You slowly sat up and looked at the other people in the room. It was the girl who you had met in the forest and some on you had seen in a report about the Akatsuki, Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Oh you're awake." The girl said.

"Mitsuko," Kisame said "you don't even know her name and you trust her?"

"Oh yeah." She said. "Well, I'm Mitsuko Yanshi! What's you name?" She asked.

You told then your name. "Ohhh~! Pretty name!" Mitsuko said.

There was suddenly and banging on the door.

"Mitsuko! What's going on in there?" Someone asked.

"Oh snap!" Mitsuko said. "Kisame. Make sure he doesn't get in here!"

Kisame nodded before hurrying out of the room.

"You need to hide!" Mitsuko said to you. She threw the blanket over you head. You heard the door burst open.

"Ok Mitsuko. What are you hiding?" Someone asked

"Hiding? Me?! Never!" Mitsuko replied with a nervous laugh. You felt the blanket being pulled off of you. You looked up at the person who had pulled of the blanket; it was the head of the Akatsuki, Pein.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Oh no one." Mitsuko said standing between you and Pein. "She is just…..um….a….she is a….."

"Someone Mitsuko found the in forest." Kisame said. Mitsuko glared at him.

"Is this true?" Pein asked.

"Yes Leader-sama." She said looking at the floor. "But I swear she is good! She won't tell anyone where we are! Right?" She said looking at you. You simply nodded.

"Fine." Pein said "She can stay. But you have to train her." Pein said pointing at Mistuko.

"Hai!" She said.

Pein left the room with out another word. Kisame followed suit.

----------

You have been with the Akatsuki for a few mouths now. You had been sent on a few missions all with Mitsuko.

Mitsuko had been a good teacher to you. She didn't yell if you did it wrong, she didn't hit you, she would just laugh and tell you "You'll get it soon." You had become good friends with Mitsuko.

You had also learnt a few things about Mitsuko. When she didn't have a mission she did the thing she though was the second most fun thing to do in the Akatsuki, train like crazy!

The thing she thought was the most fun was annoy the crap outta Hidan.

Over the sort time you had been in the Akatsuki, you had fallen in love. You had fallen in love with the person everyone called Leader-sama. Yep Pein. You had fallen in love with Pein.

You were out training one night, you were throwing ninja stars and kunai at trees aiming at the targets Mitsuko had painted on them.

You heard someone coming so you stop, but help a kunai in your hand just incase it wasn't an Akatsuki member.

"Training hard are we?" A voice said, you knew who it was right away. Pein walked into the clearing.

"L-leader –sama." You said.

"Please just call me Pein." He said. Pein walked right up to you and put his hand on the side of your face. "I have something I want to tell you." He said quietly.

"L- Pein." You said just as quietly.

"I love you." He said. He pressed his lips against yours. Yours eyes widened at first but you soon lost your self in the kiss.

Pein stepped back. There was a poof and smoke filled the area.

When the smoked cleared you saw Mitsuko standing there. A huge grin on her face.

"Gotcha!" She said.

"wha- Mitsuko!" You said. You could feel the rage building up. "What the hell!?" you yelled.

"Clam down." She said. "It was just a joke."

"Well to me it isn't funny!" You yelled. You threw the kunai in your hand at a tree. You knew if you kept hold of it you would hurt someone.

Tears started to roll down your cheeks. You ran past Mitsuko back to the base.

-Normal POV-

There was another poof of smoke and Pein stood there. "I'm sorry." He said.

"That was really mean Leader-sama." Someone said. Pein looked up at the tree where the voice had come from and saw the real Mitsuko standing there.

"This coming from the person who killed her closes friends." Pein said

Mitsuko jumped down from the tree. "True. But new friends can be made as you go through life." She said. "But it's not often that someone will find their true love."

"I would never have thought I would hear something like that from you." Pein said.

"Leader-sama. Why did you do that?" She asked

"Because nothing good can come from loving another person in the Akatsuki. It brings more sadness then love." He explained.

"What do you mean?"

"You love Itachi right?" Pein asked.

"I look up to him! Not love him!" Mitsuko said.

"Well we all know what is going to happen to Itachi soon." Pein said looking up at the sky. Mitsuko nodded.

"Yeah." She said. Her voice full of sadness.

-Your POV-

Things just went down hill from that night onwards. Akatsuki members died. You never forgave Mitsuko for what she had done.

But by the time you had decide it was time to forgive and forget, it was too late. Mitsuko had died in battle.

A few weeks later you were sent on a mission. A high level mission. There was a risk you weren't going to make it back alive. But you took the mission. You took the mission for Mitsuko. You knew she would never turn down a mission like this. So you took it for her.

The mission was your first one alone.

It was also your last. You died in battle.

You never got to tell Pein how you felt.

Nor did you ever get to forgive Mitsuko for what had happened that night.

The last picture that came into your head as you left the world of the living was of Pein and Mitsuko.

Mitsuko had that big smile she always wore on her face.

You smiled as what was left of you energy left you.

"I'm…..sorry." Where the last words you had said before you slipped from the world of the living, you the world of the dead.

The End

----------

Sorry about the said ending fan girls. But I have been wanting to write one so I thought "why not do it for this one?" please don't kill me.

Oh by the way. Mitsuko if my OC. She is a really hyper girl! Kinnda like Tobi. But she enjoys annoying the crap out of Akatsuki members.

Anyway. If you would like to have a chapter written about an Akatsuki member please tell me! And if you would like to see more of Mitsuko let me know ^^

Bai Bai!


	6. Tobi

Ok newest chapter! This is Tobi's chapter! Tobi is one of my fav Akatsuki members. I just love him! So this is his chapter! Now this chapter is a bit different from the other chapters. You will see why when you read it ^^ So enjoy! Please comment and review! And if you have an Akatsuki member you would like a chapter done on please tell me! Thank you!

* * *

You were sitting at home one day, you were on the computer looking up stories on Fan fiction, and you realised something, you realised how lonely you were. You didn't have a boyfriend, you had friends but you hadn't seen them in awhile. You looked around your house and noticed how big it was. To big for one person.

I know, you thought, I'll get a dog. You shut down the computer and grabbed your bag before you left your house. You had plenty of money from your job so you knew that getting a dog wouldn't make that much of a difference in you bank.

Most people would get a cat, but cats always needed something, weather it be a pat, food, or water. Dogs on the other hand only needed something from you a few times a day; if you gave a dog a toy they could be entertained for hours on end.

When you got to the plaza/shopping center you had to look on the map for where the pet shop was, when you found it you made your way there. You walked into the pet shop and looked around, there were so many animals. Birds, cats, dogs, fish, even rats.

You walked over to the counter and noticed the girl sitting behind it had an odd hair colour. Her hair was green. It was long and pulled into a plat that sat over her left shoulder, she was reading a book so she didn't notice you until you were right in font of the counter.

She looked up at you. She had green eyes to match her hair. "Oh hello." She said closing her book. "Welcome!" She said with a smile. "My names Mitsuko. Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked.

"Oh. I'm looking for a dog." You said.

"Right this way." She said walking out from behind the counter. You followed her, Mitsuko lead you to an area where there were dogs in cages, a few dogs in each. There were black dogs, white dogs, brown dogs, spotted dogs, small dogs, big dogs, so many dogs that you didn't know which one to pick! You looked at all the cages and you saw one dog that caught your eye. It was only a puppy; it was black, with a brownie orangey face, but a black patch around its right eye. It was looking up at you with the puppy dog eyes that said 'Please take me home.'

"How much is this one?" You asked. Mitsuko told you the price. "I'll take it." You said with a smile.

"Awesome!" Mitsuko said. She pulled out some keys from her pocket and unlocked the cage; she reached in and picked up the puppy you had asked for. Mitsuko handed you the puppy. It barked happily at you, wagging its tail in joy.

"He has been looking for a home for awhile now." Mitsuko told you as she walked back to the counter. "All the other dogs here have only been here for a week or so. That little guy has been here for about six months." She said as she typed at the computer.

"But he is so cute." You said looking at him. He licked at you face, and then barked happily again. You couldn't help but laugh.

"Well people just didn't like him, poor thing." Mitsuko said looking at him. "But he has a home now." She smiled at you. "Ok I need you to sign these forms, and he is all your." Mitsuko said sliding some forms across the counter to you. You put the puppy down on the counter so you could fill them out.

When you were done you gave them back to Mitsuko, she smiled at you. "Have a nice day." She called as you left the shop.

When you got home you put the puppy down and watched him run around you house barking for joy. He seemed really happy to be out of the shop.

"Ok now to think of a name." You said to your self. "Hmmm….Wags? No….um….Spot? No….Shigure?" you sat down on the sofa as you thought of names. "Tobi?" You asked yourself. As you said the name the puppy came running into the room and sat at your feet. "You like the name Tobi?" You asked him. He barked happily in response and he waged his tail. "Tobi it is then." You said.

Tobi jumped up into your lap and licked at your face. You laughed as he did so.

After a moth of having Tobi in house you had house trained him, got him a coiler, a lead so you could take him out for walks, a bed which he only used a few times (Tobi liked sleeping in your bed), toys for him to play with, and of course food. You loved Tobi, he was just too cute. But Tobi often got into trouble, but he didn't mean too.

You were on your computer when you heard a thump and Tobi yelp, you jumped jump to see what had happened. When you got into the kitchen you didn't know what to think. There was flour all over the floor and a now ghostly white Tobi.

You could guess what had happened. Tobi was playing in the pantry and knocked the flour. Tobi barked and flour came out of his mouth. You couldn't help back laugh. Tobi shook all the flour off of him self but was still slightly white.

You bent down and helped him get the flour off. "You're a silly dog." You said. Tobi barked in response.

The next day Tobi was sitting at the back door, waging his tail. "You want to go outside?" You asked him, Tobi turned to face you and barked. "I'll take that as a yes." You laughed. You opened the door and Tobi ran outside barking at the birds that sat in your garden. You smiled as you watched him play.

Later that day you opened the door and called for Tobi. It was almost dark so you thought you better get him in. But Tobi didn't come. You called again. Still no Tobi.

You stepped outside and looked for him. But Tobi wasn't outside. As you walked back you noticed the gate was open. Your eyes widened, you knew where Tobi had gone. He had ran away.

You ran back inside and put your shoes back on. You ran out the font door and down the street, calling out for Tobi as you ran. Where could he be? You thought.

You ran everywhere you thought he could go, the park, the shops, even a little street you walked down one time to see where it went, but you couldn't find him. You were walking though the park again just incase he had gone there, calling out his name as you went.

Am I a bad owner? You thought, Is that why Tobi ran away?

You were about to start crying when you heard a dog bark. The bark sounded just like Tobi. You spun around and saw Tobi running towards you.

"Tobi!" You called as he ran at you. You bent down holding out your arms to him. Tobi ran and jumped up into your arms licking at your face.

"Oh Tobi. I'm so glad I found you." You said. You held Tobi out in font of you so you could look at him, "Don't ever do that again." You said, Tobi put his tail between his legs and looked at you to say 'I'm sorry.'

You pulled Tobi into another hug, you were so glad you had found him again. You walked home carrying Tobi in your arms, as soon as you got home Tobi ran inside, he seems happy to be home.

The End.

-------------------

Yep. Tobi is a puppy. ^^ I don't know. I just think he would cute as a puppy. But hey that's just what I think. ^^ So please comment and review. And if you would like a chapter done on an Akastsuki member please tell me. Thank you!


End file.
